Secrets Uncovered
by LizzyTheCat2000
Summary: Percy had a way of finding trouble. He always had, he probably always will. But when he arrives at his new boarding school he didn't expect to discover murder. With very few clues to start their investigation can Percy solve the crime with the beautiful genius Annabeth, nature nerd Grover, and disguise king Nico? Of course Will could help, being the font of all medical knowledge...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE- Entering the maze**

* * *

It was a foreboding night.

The darkness seemed to envelope Percy, blending his ebony locks with the surrounding night.

Something about this night, specifically tonight, seemed off. In ways Percy couldn't quite explain, the temperature seemed to have dropped, cooler than it usually was, biting at his cheeks the wind blowing his hair and fanning it around his frozen face. Flitting across his eyes and leaving him to catch a glance of a figure, or three in the very corner of his eyes, something was wrong.

Never mind the howling wind and the creepy as can be boarding school in the background, or the fact that as soon as Percy had unloaded his bags from the back of the practically luminous taxi cab had it sped off into the distance.

Zooming away faster than it should have done.

Faster than Percy thought possible. Leaving dust in its trail on the gravel path that twined up to the old building with its Latin school motto and old fashioned ways, he wondered idly whether the school still had those small desks meant for one with the little holes for ink pots that always looked like they had come right out of the 1950's.

Though looking around the school grounds it held a special horror quality. It would be the perfect setting with it's circling trees that towered high above the school and the turrets on the building itself. It had the aura of a castle, if that made any sense, which it probably didn't.

Looking around him Percy could see the dark outlines of birds flying the crisp night air, owls perhaps, well more like he hoped. Bats weren't really a favourite of his. Birds in general, but owls he liked, owls he could deal with.

And seagulls.

But he only tolerated them because of his infatuation of everything sea related. Something probably to do with how he never saw his dad, Poseidon, who was always at sea. One some cruise with Amphitrite his new wife, or sailing single handed around some new place or unheard of island.

Well, either way Percy was NOT a bird person. Except for owls and seagulls as he had previously mentioned.

But not, under any circumstances and he meant any! could Percy deal with-

SWOOP.

"ARGH!"

SWOOP. SWOOP.

Percy frantically swung his arms in the air, as far as his soft cheap but vintage denim jacket would let him, making whooshing noises all the while, trying to swat away the bat swooping at his face, its leathery freakily shaped wings hitting his mouth and making him sputter loudly.

Percy continued this escapade for sometime until he realised he was swatting at thin air.

The bat or bats, Percy hoped for the singular but either way it/they was/were nowhere to be seen.

And people still didn't understand his hatred for bats? With their rat like faces and rough wings, the general look about them. Their relation to Dracula the king of vampires, Percy shivered, trying to repress the memory of his 6th birthday party.

Not a good time.

* * *

 _Percy had just turned six years old. He felt like a king, he felt big. Now he was six maybe he could go sailing with his daddy? Mummy had said he could go sailing with him when he was big, though she hadn't specified._

 _Running about the garden, over to the paddling pool his mother had set out earlier before the party had started and he had invited all of his friends over. He remembered setting it up, bringing half full faded buckets of water still managing to slop over the sides, and soaking his mothers black curly hair as he tried to empty the bucket but missed as he stood on an uneven pebble._

 _Luckily though Percy's lip had trembled, thinking he might have upset her she had just shook her sopping hair at him and laughed. Picking him up in the air and spinning him around so much he felt like he was soaring. Not always a positive feeling concerning Percy but then it was._

 _Anyway._

 _Now he was running to the paddling pool to play with the new toy boat his father had shipped over to him, unable to make the party as he was at a major surfing competition in Australia. Apparently he had another gift up his sleeve. Something to be shared at the party, something only big boys could handle._

 _Percy puffed himself up then his lip sticking out a little, determined to prove this to his daddy, though he didn't quite understand why. Upon hearing the doorbell of their small terraced house ring Percy ran to the door, maybe expecting an unheard of relative or another friend from his new school not the towering figure huddled in black robes._

 _Smoke swirling from behind them._

 _High and pale cheekbones shadowed inside the house._

 _They looked petrifying. Everything seemed so much more on edge, so much darker somehow, as if this new guest had drained the happiness, though even at six Percy knew it to be impossible._

 _It especially didn't help when they lifted a long arm up majestically and several bats swooped into the house._

 _It all went downhill from there._

* * *

But seriously, looking arou-

What was that?

Percy dropped his second hand suitcase, turning around clockwise, or was it anticlockwise? Either way he turned, slowly, trying to figure out where, specifically, that scream had come from, that very he wanted to say feminine scream but he could tell they were male, why was he fussing with the details he'd just heard a scream? Why did he call it feminine when he could tell it was male? And why could e tell it was male if it was feminine?

A scream.

A blood curdling scream.

A scream that held so much pain Percy was sure he had imagined it.

How could they have been in that much pain?

What had happened?

With clammy hands Percy grabbed at his black bobbly suitcase, trying to keep a hold of the hard handle. Percy was rushing as quickly as he could across the gravel without making too much noise. He should ditch the bag, find the source of the scream.

Then again, maybe he should bring his suitcase, in case the person was alive, or the attacker was still about. Percy could use it as a weapon? Continually thinking of the worst case scenario like most people did when they knew something had gone wrong.

Percy walked, as stealthily as he could, to the clump of tress from where he'd heard the scream, when he heard another noise, a sort of half hearted attempt too yell out he supposed. It did seem likely in this situation.

Percy was close now.

He could hear slight rustling. He dearly hoped it was a sweet and cute woodland animal. But he knew the chances of that. Somebody was running away (his heart would surely be beating faster if they were running in his direction), the autumn leaves flying out behind them, spiralling to the ground. Percy could practically see them with his own eyes, they couldn't see him though.

He was sure of it.

Percy strained his eyes as he watched the two people, the two people in the area that Percy was sure the scream had come from. Neither seemed scared, or even hurt in any kind of way. So where had the scream come from?

No one could fake that, or be quieted so quickly without two explanations, they were either dead, or unconscious.

Checking again there were definitely two people, he was not mistaken. One smaller, more slender, they were female with as far as Percy could tell with a lot of hair but that was all he could tell, they were facing away.

It was the other person that sent of shiver of terror down Percy's spine. The one holding a knife. A knife slick with blood, shining slightly in the slivers of moonlight that reached them. Percy was revolted, swallowing down the sick rising in his throat, hiding his arrival.

The other person, the somehow more threatening one was male, much taller, leaner and though Percy only saw the outlines of his arms, apparently rather muscular. Percy edged closer to them, trying to get a better look at what as going on.

He could just about make out someone propped against a knarled tree, a boy, with blood on his plain, well, previously plain t-shirt. Percy gasped. Unintentionally warning the man, the tall fierce one.

Percy fell backwards, the car once again covering all of him once again. The shadows helping to hide him from the person now seeking him out.

Seeking out the witness.

But before he fell backwards, a knee jerk reaction, Percy saw, if only a glance. Saw the attacker. Saw the vicious red mark lining his face, crossing his left eye, the look of the letter 'J' to the jagged scar. Percy looked into their eyes, but couldn't see their colour, only seeing the hatred in them, but managing to catch, in the moonlight, the blonde colouring of his cropped hair, contrasting deeply with his vicious and terrifying look.

The hair giving him a look of innocence.

The attacker, moved forward, Percy heard his attempted light footsteps, heavier by the urgency they probably felt. Percy was shaking, shaking from the cold, the fact that it might be his last night on Earth, that he would never see his mother again, and that he might never even enter the building that basically brought him to his death.

Then the footsteps stopped.

Percy looked around, wanting to be able to see death coming, that is if the worst was happening that neither would make it out alive. That they would get away with what was most likely about to happen.

Percy widened his eyes, blinking a little from the length of time he had kept them open as wide as possible, never squinting in fear he would miss something. Something crucial to his survival, or something leading him to his demise.

But it never came.

As he had realised.

The footsteps had actually stopped, but Percy was still paranoid. Not really wanting to look around the corner of the conveniently placed car. Away from his only current safety.

Shuddering slightly Percy crept to the edge of the car for what felt like the hundredth time but had probably only been three or four times, peeking around the edge, his eyes wide seeing all. Seeing the retreating figures, seeing the packet of something small fall from the attackers pocket. It fell to the ground as they both pumped their arms as they ran away, the knife still in the mans hand. The blood having been wiped clean, leaving no trail.

As soon as Percy knew they had left, he jumped into action. Standing while rising into a crouched stance. Not fully trusting. His ears pricked up waiting for a noise, then he ran around the corner of the car, staying close to it, without brushing against it.

Percy went practically on tiptoe to the boy at the tree. The boy with the life slowly draining out of him as he bled to death, his soon to be killers getting further and further away as he crept nearer. In one sudden movement Percy stood straighter and walked without a hitch over to the dying boy.

His eyes more used to the dark, he could see more. Not normally, but just more. Percy could make out the outlines of his face, the angular jawline and floppy hair, now stuck to his feverish face in a sweat.

Percy found the boys hand, hoping to give him some comfort in what could be his last moments on Earth. The boy, around his age with blood circling a gaping wound at his middle, his stomach heaving quickly, breathing hitched as the blood continued to stain his once most probably plain t-shirt.

"I'm Percy, I'm going to try and help you, what's your name? And where are you hurting?" Percy rushed out his sentence, trying to fit in as much as possible in the short amount of time the boy seemed to have left.

The boy, who seemed about Percy's age, steadied a little, when it became apparent that Percy was there to help, not to hinder him anymore. "Help...Helllp Ann-...eth An- Annie, the, the drugs the the..." suddenly, the boy's grip tightened on him, stronger then Percy would of thought possible for someone so wounded. "The drugs, tell her, tell her she was right. Not to trust anyone, follow, follow her instincts... ehanc-mehh...enhaaaan..."

Percy's eyes felt like they could go no wider as the boy's grip slackened a little and Percy felt his heart rate increase, his pulse pounding his head more than when he pushed himself in swimming.

"Hold in there! Hold on, I'm going to go and get h-h-help. I'll be right back! Everything will be okay, you'll get through this!" he felt desperate, he couldn't let this poor, poor, person die at what felt like his hands. Though he never knew him he felt like he was now responsible whether they lived or died.

Percy tried to avoid what was a likely outcome.

He couldn't think like that, especially while they were still alive and fighting.

With a shake of his head Percy tried to shoo away his idiotic fears. That is, trying to man up. After all lives were at stake here. The boy could die. Percy stood quickly, albeit shakily and started to run in the direction of the building, as fast as he could without tripping over the randomly placed rocks, that MUST be an inconvenience when parking.

He was quite literally pounding on the huge oak doors, with pointless carvings that in daylight must be quite pretty at first sight but hurt like hell when you rapped on them in the night without knowing they were there.

But obviously was only a spec of pain compared to whatever had happened to the person laying outside as he waited.

"OPEN UP! OPEN UP NOW, SOMEONE IS DYING, PLEASE HELP, WE NEED HELP NOW! OPEN UP, PLEASE, HE COULD DIE, I DON'T KNOW WHATS HAPPENED TO HIM SOMETHING ELSE HAPPENED BEFORE HE WAS STABBED! SOMETHING FELL, THE PEOPLE THE TWO PEOPLE THERE WAS A PACKET THAT FELL..." Percy continued to bellow at the door yelling and repeating himself a hell of a lot.

Probably yelling what seemed like nonsense to whoever heard him.

Finally.

After what seemed like years but had probably been less than ten minutes. (It must be a big building). Percy heard somebody approaching the door, and Percy edged away a little then, he had been so insistent but hadn't thought of the possibility that the attacker could welcome him, not welcome him obviously but answer his calling.

Oh the irony.

That his supposed escape and attempt at helping could bring their demise.

The door opened, creaking into the somehow silent night. Revealing a tired looking teenage boy, yet again similarly aged to Percy with the starting's of a goatee and curly hair, a bowler hat on his head and a shabby tie dyed sleeping gown around his skinny body.

The boy looked at him concern marred on his altogether worried face " What's happening? I came as soon as I could... Is it Nico? I haven't seen him, though that could be because he's with Will. Sorry I babble when I'm tired but it's the wrong time. I'm Grover by the way..." The boy shook his head in action to wake himself from his abrupt wakening.

"Where do we need to go? I could go get Chiron. He'd understand... definitely he would know what to do. I'll get him now. Stay here. Call an ambulance just at the phone by here. We will get through this okay. Now what's your name?"

The boy, Grover looked at Percy with steady eyes, seemingly knowing what to do, better prepared than Percy, no, no, not prepared but more able to think at the moment. Then again he hadn't seen what had happened, how hurt they were.

The painful scream, that Percy could never would never want to hear ever again in his whole life. He didn't want anybody to ever feel that sort of anguish again.

He would stop it.

"My name is Percy, and, and I think he's going to die. He's our age, there were two people tell Chiron tell the people who will help, please make sure he doesn't die. He can't..." Percy's horse voice cracking at the end.

Grover nodded, a strange form of determination on his face.

"Don't worry Percy help is on its way. What I want to know is where is Jason... he was meant to be showing y... Oh. I'll be right back Percy I promise. Help IS coming! This will get sorted..." Grover walked off, as fast as he could by the looks of it, his sleeping gown swaying with each step he took. Slippers slapping onto the stone ground, making a horrible scraping noise that cause Percy to shiver all over his body.

With a quick look back he remembered the reason behind his shock.

His shaking.

The adrenaline rushing through his veins.

Percy rushed inside, enveloped at once by the surprising warmth of the building. He dialled 999 and gave them a shaky account of what had went down at this eerie place that was apparently a school.

He then headed back outside.

Percy spun around quickly facing the direction the boy had lain in, the boy that seemed to probably be the Jason Grover had referred too. Percy winced in guilt at this. That maybe this Jason, whoever he was had been going to show Percy about school. Welcome him when he arrived but instead was stabbed brutally.

Likely to die.

Out of breath at the pace he'd ran to where the boy had previously lain Percy caught his breath a little, not for long, knowing there was no time to spare and heaved the boy up by his shoulders. Intending to drag him back to the school building.

Maybe Mr Chiron or whoever would know what to do.

How to save him.

Either way it seemed that though the ambulance may be coming Mr Chiron was the only person who could buy him time for now. Finding the right way, but that didn't mean Percy wouldn't try to help.

Out of the corner of his eye Percy noticed a small packet, a small see through packet filled with a white powder, with random grains of a golden colour. Strange. Percy picked it up in the heat of the moment, intending to hand it to Mr Chiron.

He would know what to do with it. It's importance. Where it fitted in amongst this mess. As fast as he could Percy pulled, Jason?, towards the school building. Not stopping for breaks along the way. Not when Jason's? life was ticking away and seconds could mean anything.

They would pull through.

Somehow. Both Percy and Jason, being dragged along, made it to the school building. Up the steps and everything. Without to many howls of pain from Jason, though that could of been because of him slipping in and out of consciousness.

It felt like they waited millennia as Percy propped Jason? up in the doorway, taking his own jacket off and resting it around him hoping to stop at least some of the shivering and chattering of teeth that to Percy felt like it was at the highest volume possible.

Finally, Grover came back with a teacher in a wheelchair beside him. He must be Mr Chiron Percy thought slowly, the man (Mr Chiron) had a wild curling beard full of greys and browns and a mane of hair to suit it.

Mr Chiron checked Jason? over his eyes narrowed and calculating.

He must know what to do Percy though wondering belatedly whether chasing after the attackers would have been the best option. Then again that wouldn't have helped the boy to pull through would it?

Not even a minute after Mr Chiron arriving did Percy hear the never easing blare of the ambulance coming closer and closer until it parked swiftly in precisely the same spot the taxi cab had dropped Percy off.

Dust spiralling behind the wheels, making it seem like steam was rising of the rubber tires.

Four people ran out of the vehicle, rushing straight to the building armed to the tooth with medical supplies. Their fluorescent jackets blurring in Percy's eyes, making them sway sideways as they ran over, one lugging something that must be to take Jason? to the hospital.

"Oh good." Percy said "Make sure he makes it." before the darkness swallowed him whole, spinning him into unconsciousness, patches of the haughty school being shown to him as he fell to the ground his legs crippling underneath him.

He had an appointment with gravity.


	2. The First Piece Of The Puzzle

**CHAPTER ONE- THE FIRST PIECE OF THE PUZZLE**

* * *

 _He was running. Running for his life, another boy was with him, running alongside. Percy didn't know his name but recognised his floppy blonde hair and the fact that he wasn't cut out for long distance running that he was a sprinter. But that wasn't why Percy thought he wouldn't last. The bloody wound on his stomach was proof of that._

 _They didn't know why they were running. Well. Percy didn't, maybe the other did. However Percy had an inkling of who they were running from. A face with a fierce look marring their features, hatred filling their eyes in such a way that Percy could hardly see their true colour, seeing only red anger in them. A scary jagged scar cutting across their left eye in a faint 'J' shape, tightening their face._

 _The only other image floating in Percy's head, not unlike that of a bubble, was a slender body with wild yet dead straight hair flying out behind them as they ran. A powder falling from one of their jacket pockets, before they chased Percy and the boy that is. The noise had been thundering as it crashed onto the ground, ringing in Percy's ears long after it had fallen._

 _It held some sort of importance. The powder. Percy was sure of it. The boy, whose name Percy failed to remember but was most probably along the lines of John or Mason, the powder, that was unlike any Percy knew of should be that way, and a girl. A girl called Annabeth was in the spider web. But she didn't seem evil. Tainted as it were. Percy was Meant to help her. With what she needed help was unknown to Percy. All Percy knew was that driving his last Head teacher's car into the staffroom hadn't been a good idea considering where he now was._

 _Instinctively. Percy knew that the two chasing them were catching up. That time was running out for Percy and John/Mason. Him and the dying boy weren't going to make it. Percy turned, still keeping his pace as best as he could, hoping to see where they were, wishing he would prove his gut wrong._

 _But when Percy turned all he could see was a blinding light. Searing into the backs of his eye balls. What came next was darkness in waves. One second, which felt like millennia Pewrcy would see grey, not everywhere just in two splodges directly in front of him. Well that was how it felt. Anyway, the grey was refreshing somehow compared to the blinding white light. Grey. Iron grey. Not the sort of shade of grey you had to be close to see as it usually was with most grey eyes. (Percy assumed it was eyes he was looking into, the splodges that is) It was as definite as they came, as the grass was green even._

* * *

Percy blinked.

Once.

Twice.

And then three times.

He rubbed his eyes, thick with sleep, and aching from the bright white light that hung above him on the plain cracked ceiling. He rubbed his eyes once more, rolling his shoulders a little and yawning before he sat up like a shot. Not remembering or knowing his surroundings. Remembering that he wasn't at home that he was supposedly at that new Boarding School, Olympus or whatever it was called.

Percy's eyesight cleared up a little, so much that he could see two faces in front of him. One male, one female. At first Percy was taken with the idea that they were the people from last night, and that they had come to kill him.

But that theory was soon quenched when his eyesight sharpened, revealing a boy not much older than himself, in customary orange scrubs but blue jeans and flips flops, his hair a bright, bright blonde, like the colour of sunshine and eyes the colour of the sky. There was also a girl, around his age, tall and lean, with princess blonde curls but with the ends of her hair dip dyed violet. Stormy iron grey eyes surrounded by black kohl.

Percy leant against the back of the hard bed, plumping some pillows and putting them just behind him as a barrier of sorts. Then he started talking, his voice still hoarse from last night "Who are you, both of you, I've never seen you before... Jason! The boy, about my age with floppy blonde hair! What happened to him, did he make it! He had too, please say he's alright!"

The girl gave him a look of disdain before saying in a voice void of emotion, but somehow sounded like she might break "You drool in your sleep." and with those last words she sauntered off stiffly, apparently uninterested in what he had to say.

The other who Percy had awoken to find shook his head softly, his blonde waves shaking with him. "I'm sorry ...Percy? Jason didn't make it, it seemed like he might for a little while, and they even allowed some visitors in and everything but in-between then he suddenly flat lined. They don't know why yet. But trust me they will."

Percy felt numb.

He didn't cry.

He didn't shake, or break down.

He was numb all over and felt like nothing could ever be bright and sunny again. How could it? After they had saved him it had gone downhill, had crashed, and Jason had died. Percy hadn't been able to save him after all.

The boy/young man ploughed on though. "My name is Will Solace, and the girl you just saw was Annabeth Chase, she was really close to Jason. So she's probably pretty cut up about it right now. Don't take anything she says to heart."

But Percy somehow, suddenly felt alive again.

"I HAVE to see her, now! She's in danger, Will, seriously! Jason told me, he said help Ann-eth, that must be Annabeth. I just know it!"

Will grew still then. His face becoming more serious than it already was "Now you listen to me Percy, leave this out a minute okay? You DO need to tell Annabeth BUT at the right time, you will be roommates with good friends of hers, tell her when you see them altogether, alright? They will know what to do, but in this scenario they are the only ones to be trusted. Do you trust me Percy? I trust you to do the right thing. You can't disappoint me in this, the spiders web is tangled enough as it is..."

Percy nodded his head grimly and said in a quiet but determination filled voice "I trust you, and I will get to the bottom of this."

Will smiled at him then, lighting up the dreary infirmary if only for a second or two.

He spoke again quickly "You will discharged later today, but it is said to everyone else bar Grover Underwood, Nico Di Angelo, Annabeth Chase and Chiron Brunner, capuche?"

Percy nodded quickly, "Understood."

Percy started to talk again, quickly and under his breath "Will, one last question..."

Will looked back at him then, having been deciding on a move in the game of connect four they had set up to pass the time until Percy's discharge. Will had just come off shift only minutes previously.

"Yes Percy what is it?" still slightly distracted by the plastic game.

"Who here at Olympus has a jagged scar across their left eye? It's important, they were one of Jason's murderers!" his voice becoming a little louder with each word he announced.

Will shushed him quickly, putting a finger to his lips. "Quiet Percy!" he practically hissed. "They might hear you, two people that I know of have a scar you have described to me Ethan Nakaruma, and Clarisse La Rue, is that of any help to you?"

Percy nodded quickly. "Okay, and I lied now I have more questions, but what colour hair does Ethan have? Does he have short cropped blonde hair?"

Will nodded, finally paying full attention to what Percy was insinuating.

"He does, but Percy there is something more than jst who killed him. For all we know he could just be one of the lackeys..."

"I've thought of that, I just don't know, will his old friends be able to help any?"

Will nodded his head vigorously "Definitely! Annabeth is literally the smartest person I know! She has a genius level IQ and excels at everything she does! Grover knows everything there is to know nature related, and Nico is so good when it comes to camouflages and snooping about. He knows just the right questions to ask."

Percy seemed a little confused at that.

"You're making it sound as if they are teenage detectives or something."

Will let out a tinkling laugh at that "Well in some ways I suppose they are, helping the police catch criminals and whatnot like they have done in the past."

Percy let out a whistle.

"Does this boarding school ever have anything normal happen in it?"

"Nope!" Will replied popping the 'p' sound with something that resembled a flourish.

After two more games of connect four (which Will won by a mile, he must be a pro) and a game of extremely frustrating chess which went absolutely no where it was time for Percy to be discharged led out of a different entrance and arrive in a different taxi cab. To make it look like he had arrived that very day instead of the previous one.

The perks of having had a private room off the infirmary.

Percy arrived not but half an hour later at Olympus Boarding School, for those aged 11-18, in a beaten up taxi that had probably been yellow near about thirty years ago, 'driven' there by three cackling old ladies that had one fully working eye between them, if you added it all up together that is.

He was most glad that they had not actually driven him here.

He wasn't sure he would have made it here.

Dragging his suitcase with him Percy walked up to the building to be greeted by Dr Dionysus, his new head teacher who seemed like he actually could care less who this new pupil was and what they had done at previous schools.

Percy was also met by Mr Brunner whom he had referred to as Mr Chiron last night, and a lovely surprise Grover, Grover Underwood with his speckly goatee and black bowler hat that needed patching up.

Today he was wearing a huge t-shirt that practically swamped him that was emblazoned with green peace in sparkly italic green lettering, and a blooming multi-coloured oak tree underneath the letters.

Percy tried to block the thoughts of last night from his mind and greet them normally. He hadn't been there, he hadn't and couldn't act like he had or even knew Jason in any kind of way. Percy just couldn't, even if these people here knew the truth...

"Hello, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." Percy said in an attempted chirpy voice, holding out a hand to shake.

Grover made the first move "I'm Grover Underwood, and I will be your guide here at Olympus until you get the gist!" shaking his hand merrily, a goofy/toothy smile plastered on his face.

"Nice to meet you Grover." Percy replied. "I hope we'll be great friends."

"Me too Percy."

The teachers nodded at him, keeping their distance and seemingly analysing him.

Percy swung his suitcase a little and followed Grover into the building, hoping to be able to finally sort his stuff out and get settled into this new hell hole that would be his home for the majority of the year.

"Where's our dorm then?" Percy asked, curious of how many different turns they had taken. Would he ever learn his way around here? Seriously this school was like a bloody maze, or even that famous labyrinth!

"Grover? You listening man?"

Grover turned then smiling at him a little, "Yeah, of course, sorry, it's up in the turrets, there are only four rooms up there, two boys rooms and two girls rooms, our room in me, you, and Nico, the other boys room is, Luke, Beckendorf, and jas- there's no one else in there now. Though I suppose there soon will be... anyway, the girls rooms there's Annabeth, you'll meet her soon, Silena, and Thalia, and in the other room Zoe, Juniper and Clarisse."

Percy mused over the names, "What about Will, Will Solace, isn't he a pupil?"

Grover gave him a sideways look still taking hidden turns. "Nope, he came just this year, he is twenty one years old, he ploughed through the course twice as quickly as the others you know, IQ over 120 and whatnot."

Percy grinned "Sounds like Will. What about the others, you know, in the turret are the nice enough?"

Grover seemed a bit taken aback by his question but answered well enough "Well! Silena is a serious girly girl but fiercely loyal, she is quite literally the most popular girl in school, much to Drew Tanaka's disdain, but hangs out with people based on their personality and not their looks or money, Juniper is the so into preserving nature, she is absolutely beautiful and petitions and protests against many problems in the world, such as the death penalty. Thalia is a HUGE feminist, loves to box, and is an activist for gay rights along with Zoe her girlfriend, and Nico. Annabeth is in my opinion above genius, is amazing at absolutely everything, is literally as much of a punk as Thalia, but Annabeth is a lot more politically involved, and loves the idea of anarchy. She pretty much exasperates the majority of the teachers here at Olympus!"

Percy chuckled a little at that, liking the sound of her more and more.

"And the others?"

"Beckendorf is fantastic at building anything mechanical, and is incredibly brave. Luke is literally the biggest sneak there is, watch out for Luke, seriously. He is up to no good, I can feel it. Nico is the coolest guy there is, he can always tell what's wrong with people, say how they are injured or whatever and has the best knowledge of music of anyone I know! I almost forgot to say anything about Zoe, well Zoe is pretty much anti guys and all she is also extremely into ancient history. Clarisse is into fighting in a big way, she's won a ton of karate, and judo competitions you know."

Percy just nodded, not sure how to take so much information of people he hadn't yet met. But soon would...

He wasn't sure what to feel, what he was feeling, but knew for sure that there was something quite daunting about meeting all these new people. As if something would go wrong. It definitely didn't help that they would all be up in the turret. How creepy does that sound? Not just sound but _seem_? He would be sharing a shower room and toilets with these people!

Percy decided to caution a question. "So, I heard from Will, well... this may sound slightly strange but basically that you are like the Scooby gang, that you are amateur detectives, teenage sleuths, you get me?"

Grover laughed, a full on belly tickling laugh. Which was kind of funny on a skinny guy like him and not on some portly duke from medieval times or whatever. But it was infectious and soon Percy was laughing alongside him. After recovering from their bout of laughter Percy nudged again with basically the same answer wanted.

"So was he telling the truth?"

Grover, wiping a tear from his eye nodded, grinning a little. But then remembering WHY Percy had asked him in the first place.

"It's true, but first you have to meet the others who are vital to it, okay?"

"Sure, sure." Percy replied with a nod of his head.

He looked at his surroundings, looking up at the spiralling staircase before them. "Is this it?"

Grover looked at him with a smile. "Yeah, it is, do you want to meet everyone in the rooms on the way up?"

Percy smiled bravely, "Why not?"

They started to climb the old stone staircase, which kept on spiralling upwards, Percy was unsure at first how they would manage to have three to a room up there let alone four rooms fitting there.

"Where is our room then, is it at the top?" Percy inquired curious as to how that would feel like during a storm or something of the like.

"Yep!" Grover said with a grin, it's always a fight to see who gets it and me and Nico won! It involved costumes and dressing in drag to accomplish it but it was worth it in the end! Annabeth was absolutely furious because her room mates had refused her help wanting to get it on their own, a present in a way for how well their room is always organised but it backfired and Nico tricked Juniper and well it went downhill for them from there. The other boys never stood a chance for how Beckendorf kept on tipping off Silena, either way me and Nico reigned victorious!"

Percy chuckled at that, how seriously they took it. "Well I find it an honour to be boarding with you Mr Underwood." Percy exclaimed with a small bow and a little flourish of the arms.

"The honour is all mine Mr Jackson." but Grover's bow didn't work quite so well when a person bumped into him.

"OOF!"

Grover fell, along with Percy and the other person who started off the dominos collapsed at the bottom of the spiralling staircase, which luckily wasn't too far down for them Percy thought dryly.

They were a pile of limbs all in pain and all fuming as to who's fault it had been. Percy tried to sit up, but it led to a howl of pain from another, not Grover somebody else entirely. They had dark shaggy hair, tanned skin with dark brooding eyes and a pout even Percy couldn't match.

"Who on earth are you?" Percy asked, wondering why Grover hadn't gotten up yet, and gave him a little poke in the leg but all Grover did was say "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches please..."

Percy shook his head ruefully, of course something had to happen.

Percy twisted his head so that he was facing the other stranger.

"I'm Percy Jackson, and you are?"

They gave him a grin before saying "I'm Nico Di Angelo. Nice to meet you Percy."

They untangled themselves from the mess of limbs when somebody else decided to make an appearance just as Percy heaved Grover's arm over his shoulder. Grover still muttering about peanut butter and not quite there. Nico had his other arm.

It was the girl. The same girl who had told him 'you drool in your sleep'.

It was Annabeth Chase.

Percy managed to say something intelligent like "uhh moh mmm." when she raised a fair eyebrow at them.

Nico held in a laugh while Annabeth started her little speech.

"Just what exactly did you do to Grover? On your first day no less! He is helping you get used to this school and you knock him out cold? Well there's gratitude for you, why are you here Nico?"

Nico shook his head playfully "Really Annie, so accusing? I'm helping Percy take Grover up to our room, I came down the stairs and barrelled into them both. That's what happened." Nico attempted a flourish of his arms but it didn't work as Grover was still dependent of his support and they both ended up swaying dramatically left.

All Annabeth had to say in response was "Don't call me Annie, Nico dearest or it will be the very last thing you ever do." adding an innocent smile at the end that clashed with her punkish outfit.

Percy decided it would be best to introduce himself properly, even if she already knew who he was. So, at the tops of the stairs when they were just outside her room, Percy held out his hand and said, "I don't think I've properly introduced myself I'm Percy Jackson, it's nice to meet you."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows at him and left his arm hanging and said "I haven't made my mind up about whether it's nice to meet you yet. But by the way, unless you didn't already know I'm Annabeth Chase."

With those final words Annabeth shut the door to her room in his face. Grover asking for beetroot muffins and Nico snorting at the scene in front of him, letting out a sigh Percy continued upstairs with Nico and Grover, who was much more aware after the door slamming by Annabeth.

Venturing a question Percy decided to ask about lessons and the like. "So, what are the lessons like here? Are they hard to keep up with?"

Nico made a hmming and harring noise before answering properly "They're not too bad for about half the year but then the second half of the year it's got a lot more pressure and seriously to make your life easier complete the work as its given to you! It will save you so much more time than rushing it all at once. I'm saying this from experience."

Percy nodded, hoping he could keep up with them. He wasn't exactly known for his brains.

"What happens tomorrow? Lessons wise, like do we have a form teacher or the like?" Percy was quite curious as to how they sorted it like that. Say for example whether they had set subjects for each day or whatever, namely because he absolutely hated the same lesson timetable for a week and then alternating the next week, it was just so repetitive!

"Basically we head to homeroom and they explain everything from there. The way they teach kind of changes each year. Mr Brunner the deputy has new plans each year which are actually quite cool. It usually helps our learning. But seriously what you want to wait for is the sports rota! I don't want to give it away or anything but it will totally blow your mind!"

Percy grinned asking "Could you say anything about previous years, or just one sport you play, or something you do?"

Grover became more lively at this point, saying excitedly "You know the grounds, well the forest, but anyway we play capture the flags in the forest in separate teams. It is so awesome!"

Percy nodded "It does sound cool."

Unpacking his bags in their room, which was fairly spacious as boarding school rooms go, by his bed at the side of the wall he replayed the agonizing scream from the night before.

Over and over again.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter seems a little like a filler, things will get going properly in the next chapter and Percy will meet pretty much everyone else. Well Beckendorf definitely and obviously more Annabeth. But aside from that Beckendorf is one of my favourites!**


	3. Lost Already

**CHAPTER TWO- LOST ALREADY**

* * *

Percy woke up feeling groggy, nightmares of what had happened upon his arrival still hounding him, following him around like a lost puppy he couldn't shake. He ran a hand through his unwashed hair and stretched, yawning all the while.

"Today is not going to be fun Percy, brace yourself." Nico said as if had been awake for ages, he continued to muss up his dark shaggy hair in front of the floor length mirror pictures tacked all along the edges.

Percy pointed at him, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "That is a total understatement, my dear friend!" Grover mumbled in agreement, still wrapped in his duvet, but somehow in the shape of a starfish.

He sat up properly then saying "Groooooover, do you know I think Mr Brunner said that they would be serving enchiladas today, even for breakfast... but we would need to be quick, otherwise we would likely miss them..." and with those magic words Grover was up like a shot, his tufty caramel hair sticking up in almost every direction.

Percy turned to Nico who was wearing what seemed to be school uniform in the casual manner possible. A shirt and tie but he had a fitted black shirt underneath and his dark green tie was hanging loose around his neck, his starched white shirt rolled up to his elbows, wearing black skinny jeans and black converse on his feet.

"There's a uniform?" Percy said incredulously. This he had not prepared for. He had never attended somewhere with uniform, and hadn't exactly got the uniform... He had some black jeans, his Docs but nothing else that could pass for uniform...

Nico nodded, before realising Percy's panic. "Oh! Don't worry, there's a white shirt for you and tie, the rest is up to you. They don't really care that much as long as we have the shirt and tie on us and anything else is plain. The trousers or skirt just have to be the same colour. On the weekend we can wear whatever we want to wear, and after lessons."

Percy nodded, his panic dying down. "Okie dokie, do I have to pick up this shirt and tie anywhere?"

Nico shrugged "I don't know, Grover should have them, because he is meant to be showing you around school and whatnot..."

Percy nodded, quickly pulling a plain grey t-shirt over his head, changing into his loose black jeans, and Docs, before quietly whispering to Nico who was sat on his bed now, waiting for the others. He asked Nico whether Grover was ticklish.

The answer to that was yes.

Percy jumped Grover, who had started to snore again, apparently refusing to get up, having forgotten about the enchiladas. Which was somewhat a surprise, but Percy wasn't going to dwell on it. The breakfast bell sounded at eight from Nico's relaxed tone, which was exactly three minutes away.

He would have to move quickly.

Percy managed to tickle Grover under his armpits, Nico joining in with a multi coloured feather duster leaving Grover in hysterical laughter shouting "Stop! Stop! I'll get up okay! Just give me a minute..."

They started to tickles him again. Knowing if they left him then he would soon go back to the land of dreams. He continued his always changing chuckles as he battled to breath "I surrender, I surrender!"

With his last chuckles Grover landed on the floor with a thump Percy and Nico standing triumphant as their door was pushed open. There was a girl standing there. The same girl from last night.

Annabeth.

She was standing there, an unimpressed look on her face, her hair in a loose ponytail, strands shaping her face, hands on hips, a leather skater skirt swishing at her thighs. A petite girl stood next to her, auburn hair with greeny tints and forest green eyeliner, both raised their eyebrows at Grover's heap on the floor and their overall mess, Nico being the only one ready.

"Are you guys going to hurry up? The enchiladas will all be gone if you don't..." particularly looking at Grover when she said that. Her tone being plaintive and obvious, making Percy feel a bit like a scolded school boy in his head masters office.

Grover sat up, pushing his patchy bowler hat on his caramel curls. "Of course, if you would wait outside I will be ready in precisely two minutes. But first you have to shoo!" he rushed through the words, tripping a little and smiling sheepishly at the end.

The petite one smiled back "We will wait, but if you aren't out by then we're gone. Get it?"

They all nodded fervently. "Yep." they said in unison. The girls smirked at eachother before stomping out of their room. Percy was the first to break the silence as Grover hurried to get ready.

"How can they get in?" because seriously, their room had a key how had the girls gotten in without it? It was locked. All the dorms had locks, they had to for privacy. He looked to the others for reassurance.

No such luck.

They both shrugged. Grover muttering "Beats me." Nico just continuing to pick at his black nail varnish, his face suddenly morbid.

Then Percy remembered "Grover my shirt and tie! You have them!" Grover smacked his forehead, annoyed that they had almost left still unready, Grover rummaged in his mess at the side of his unmade bed, picking up a rumpled white shirt and slippery green tie. Handing the to Percy before continuing out of the door.

"Hurry!" Nico said pointedly. Before following him out sauntering.

Percy pushed his arms through the sleeves and pushed them to his elbows before grabbing the tie and leaving it swinging around his neck. Percy rushed out of the door, slamming it shut behind him and bumping into somebody instantly.

He put a hand to his head, a piercing headache arriving almost immediately. He laughed without looking up "Saying, sorry that was my fault..." and the person replied, their voice surprisingly feminine "That's okay, your the new kid aren't you? I'm Rachel, nice to meet you!"

Percy looked at her, at Rachel to see a cheery round faced girl with a peeling nose and dot to dot freckles, frizzy ginger hair sticking out in every single direction that was humanly possible.

"Yeah, I'm Percy, it's nice to meet you Rachel." he said a bit overwhelmed by her happiness.

"Did you need somebody to show you around the school or something?"

"Nope, don't worry Grover, Nico and- wait where are they?" Percy turned puzzled by their disappearance to come face to face with a stony looking Annabeth, her face able to pass for that of a statues, her cheek bones high and chin pointy.

"Annabeth!" He said happily even though she had been nothing but hostile since his arrival.

"I wondered where you had gotten too, where are the others?"

"Walking downstairs are you coming?" she asked, raising one eyebrow perfectly.

"Sure! Okay, well it was lovely to meet you Rachel, maybe we'll have some classes together?"

Rachel beamed at him, Percy only just noticing a streak of teal blue paint on her face. "That would be great!"

Percy pointed to it going "Uh, you got a little paint there.."

Rachel looked at him confused "Where?"

"There." he said pointing to her face more closely, directing her hand as she started to rub it.

Percy turned back to Annabeth who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Are you coming or not?" Annabeth said, her face still stony.

"Okay, okay. Well it was nice to meet you Rachel, see you later." he said and Rachel saluted before wandering off, probably to actually get dressed considering she was still in old flannel pyjamas.

The walk to the dining room was a silent affair and Percy only said that he was sorry for her loss, not wanting to be too bubbly when her best friend had died only two days earlier, the same time Percy arrived at school. The same person who was meant to welcome him, if you looked at it in retrospect Jason was dead because of Percy, and he would always live with it.

The dining room was huge, long mahogany tables for each year group, Percy could see Grover and Nico waving them over from the middle part of their year groups table, inviting him to join them.

As Percy and Annabeth neared he realised that there were a few more people sitting with them, most looking downcast. This was going to be the most awkward breakfast in the whole of history.

In Percy's eyes that is.

They were all mourning the person that he hadn't managed to save. He winced when taking note of the pale tear stained faces, Grover and Nico looking significantly more sad than earlier. He did remember hearing one of them cry into their pillows last night the other going to comfort them. But Percy wasn't sure which was which and hadn't wanted to intrude when he hardly knew them.

Once by the table Percy hovered while Annabeth comforted a girl who seemed paler than the others in comparison, freckles across her button nose, black hair in every direction and electric blue eyes. She held the hand of a haughty girl on her other side, who had decorated her uniform with silver, wearing a silver beret and a silver jacket, she looked at her companion with worry clear in her chestnut eyes.

Grover beckoned him to join them, and hesitantly Percy sat, still worried he was intruding on something wholly personal, a friends death. Though only three of them knew of Percy's involvement he still felt like he was being judged and ate with his head down, cheeks burning.

He spooned the sloppy porridge into his mouth, barely chewing the cardboard tasting substance. He finished quickly and left for homeroom on his own, wandering the corridors so as not to look at more tear stained faces.

Finally he found where his homeroom was situated, just in time.

Homeroom was a quiet affair and aside from his schedule Percy didn't really talk to anybody apart from a muscular guy everyone referred to as Beckendorf. He had a dark buzz cut and wore square glasses, he seemed to be the father of the classes family.

The one to offer comfort to many people, it was him who talked to Percy trying to explain the situation he already knew of, but pretended to be oblivious too.

"A great friend died only days ago, many people only found out yesterday which is why everyone is basically milling about in shock."

Percy nodded solemnly "I'm sorry for your loss."

Beckendorf nodded in reply and was about to start talking again when Mr Brunner arrived looking more than a little blood shot, he cleared his throat at the class saying

"We are going to have an assembly in memory of Jason Grace a great student of ours who died only days ago, head to upper hall immediately. Lessons are cancelled for today."

The class didn't cheer at a day off school, they just nodded blankly at their deputy, faces pale. They started to file out of the classroom and Percy followed the hordes to the Upper Hall, taking their route, not trusting himself to find it by himself.

Once in the hall Percy took glances at his surroundings at the hundreds of face looking up at their head teacher, Mr Dionysus Olympus, whose father had been head before him and father before that, the school set up by Gaia Olympus during Victorian times.

The hall was already silent as he took the stage at the front, dressed all in black his lank hair in a tidy pony tail.

"As most of you may know by now we have lost a great pupil of this school, Jason Grace-" the girl with electric blue eyes let out a sob, running from the hall, the silvery girl chasing after her, saying "Thalia!".

They practically flew through the heavy doors, leaving them to swing from side to side after their departure, he could still hear her thundering as far away as she could from the hall.

Percy winced at the sound of her sobs, realising the girl probably had a closer connection with him, that's when it hit him, the familiarity of her features. They were brother and sister, her brother had been attacked and Percy hadn't been able to save him from murder.

He gasped at the realisation, slumping back in the cheap plastic chair, trying to tune out the head teachers drone. Not wanting to know how much he had cocked up by not being able to save him.

But he couldn't tune it out.

"Jason was a great student, one of our top students here involved in all areas of the curriculum, athletics, the debate team, football. Which is why I will go against the polices advice and be honest by telling you that he didn't pass away of any illness, or accident. Jason Grace was brutally murdered two nights ago on school grounds."

For Percy the silence was deafening, he couldn't take the shock everybody displayed, it was choking him, he was suffocating and was pathetically grateful for when they were dismissed back to their rooms.

No lessons until tomorrow.

He pattered back to his new room, flopping on the bed, the events still playing in his head on repeat, no fallout boy song able to block it out no matter how loud it was played. Of course this was on his mp4 not aloud, he couldn't play it aloud in a school so quiet. Not now, he wasn't sure how long it would take before he finally relaxed and wasn't so permanently tense.

It was when he was listening to their song, one of the newer ones, _Novocaine,_ when he remembered the packet of powder which he picked up from the damp ground, stuffing it into his pocket. Gods! How had he forgotten?!

Percy knew how he could make it better, first he would talk to Will but he would have to talk to Annabeth, their resident genius, she would have to know about the powder, or be able to find out something about it.

She was his only chance at the moment to start along the trail of clues to Jason's murderers.

He would avenge him.

* * *

 **Sorry its a little short, but I had to show the affect of his death a little. I know the update wait was a-g-e-s but it's here! Lessons will be next but they won't be a focus to be honest, until next time! :)**


	4. Ambrosia

**CHAPTER THREE-AMBROSIA**

* * *

Percy was bored out of his mind, the last month or so had been a whirl wind of sorts, keeping up with work, Jason's funeral... not that Percy attended, which would have been strange because he hadn't exactly known him just for his murder; Thalia his twin sister had thanked him for trying on numerous occasions, Percy responding with a shy and frustrated dip of his head saying anyone would have done it and so on but she hadn't really listened to him much... Basically for Percy it was just another day of school missed generally speaking for those attending- the rest of the school used it for mourning and to catch up on the constantly heavy work load. Though Percy had replayed the scene of Jason's attack continually in his head even going as far to write it in his journal so he wouldn't forget any details, Jason's death would stick in him for a long, long time.

Which was Percy's excuse for not being able to mention the powder to Annabeth, so soon after he had noticed faint lettering on the white sticker stamped upon the see through bag, Ambrosia, was what it said, and Percy intended today to bring it up with Grover, Annabeth and Nico. Namely because the police hadn't exactly gotten far with their investigation, finding the murder weapon but not it's owner or any kind of suspect; though his mother had been heavily questioned because of her substance abuse and neglect of her children.

Bringing the date of telling them was also brought forward with Will threatening a makeover if he continued to postpone. Percy shuddered at the first few ideas Will had brainstormed; intentionally cruel with ridiculous flicks and quaffs? That was probably the word used...

But on more important matters Percy knew there was no evidence behind the polices investigation, nothing to back up their leads other than his own vague outline of the attackers, Percy had at firs tried to tell them of the drugs he had found but they waved away his claims... They didn't even have any fingerprints on the weapon to use as evidence, the murderer must have been wearing gloves. It wasn't a spur of the moment, they knew he/she would be there and had planned it out without fault. Except that wasn't true, was it? No murder was perfect.

If it was, Percy wouldn't have witnessed it, wouldn't have found the packet of the drug Ambrosia, and he had. Not that he had given it to the police, he couldn't now could he? He'd be charged with 'withholding evidence' or something of the like. They would have to investigate the mother first, with the knowledge of her substance abuse.

Well, that's what he would do... but the attacker was younger more spritely than the broken woman he had seen in interviews. Unless they were supplying her the drugs she used- attacking Jason when he confronted them about it...

It was a certain possibility.

So, he was going to solve it (He _would_!) and he was determined Annabeth, Nico and Grover were going to help. He would need them too or the investigation would be a no starter. They knew Jason, were close with him... for all he knew Annabeth and him could have dated. Percy drew a blank about the guy.

Together they could solve it.

It wouldn't be too hard to convince them...hopefully, unless they got the wrong end of the stick.

But they shouldn't...Ah! He should just stop thinking about it and go for it during AP Maths where they would be sat together and few other people about? Actually Thalia would be there and he maybe shouldn't bring up the subject of Jason in front of her...

Percy would just tell them about it after tea. Yeah! That seemed like a much better idea than his previous one. It also really wouldn't do for him to fall behind- he was already struggling in the class but pleased he was able to just about keep up with the rest of his peers in AP Mathematics.

Olympus Boarding School was great for him- bar the murder on his arrival.

He was laying down in the grassy field behind the school enjoying the lunchtime that stretched about before him- even if he was bored it was pleasant not be fervently attempting to finish school work for once.

It was when Percy was considering just writing a note to them in AP Mathematics because he wasn't sure how long he could keep it to himself, he wouldn't last much longer. But he didn't have to wait. Simply because they came to him.

Slouching over the slight slope, their figures shadowed by the sunlight. That was how he had imagined their entrance when Nico plopped onto the ground beside him and asked "Can I have the rest of your coke?" whilst slurping from the half empty 1 litre bottle.

Percy snorted in response, "How polite, personally I wouldn't have wanted your death breath drinking from _my_ bottle!". Death Breath was their nickname for Nico which to him had at first seemed mean but once he had smelt Nico's morning breath he had understood exactly their reasoning.

Grover sympathised with Percy leaning on his elbows to Percy's left, "The amount of times he's done that to me... I feel your pain Percy. I really do."

"OI! You guys are so ganging up on me! Annie-" Nico started his grumbling but didn't finish as he was cut off by a stony faced Annabeth. Damn she should really practise to smile.

"Guys! This is not why we came here. We came because we though well heard from Will that you want in on our investigation. But I want to know why- actually not why but what you bring to it, get it? Now start talking."

He blinked up at her, in her typical position of hands on hips and slender legs firmly planted on the ground her Dr Martens in an impeccable condition.

What?

Shit! He really had to say something- _anything_ before she cast him away. he had to be in on the investigation! Instead though; and rather stupidly he might add all Percy did was take out the Ambrosia packet, leaving it open in his palm before calmly saying.

"This."

All their eyes widened dramatically.

Grover spoke up first getting more worked up with every word that left his mouth, "No freakin' way, where did you even find that?...But does that mean about his mom...no! Se couldn't...right? Guys? Guys say something!"

"GROVER!" Annabeth barked.

"Don't' get worked up, okay? We need to solve this detachedly okay? We can't keep on looking at it all personally- we never have before, we need to pretend this is _just like all the others_ , I know its not but please try..."

Grover nodded mutely, tears welling in his large toffee eyes. Nico patted him on the shoulder supportively pursing his lips; his eyes flickering to Percy's face and the packet in a continual cycle.

"Where did you find it Percy? This 'Ambrosia'..." Annabeth asked in a cool, collected voice.

Percy gave her a cautious glance, making sure to keep a grip on the packet. He had to have some control after all she might try to shut him out of their investigation. "I found it as they, the two people, a guy and a girl ran off- it fell out of the...girls pocket? well I think it was her pocket..."

Her eyes narrowed. "Think harder."

He sat up fluidly and pointed a finger at her threateningly, "Hey! Do you want me to help you or not? I could just as easily obstruct your investigation and you would likely get nowhere!"

Nico and Grover shared a worried glance- Grover pursing his lips in an unsure manner.

Annabeth only responded by a quirk of her eyebrow, "Yes your help would be...useful but I really need the right facts. Would you want to waste say a term of school investigating one person whilst the actual murderer got away with what he did? I think not."

Percy nodded shortly, "I understand that but that still gives you no right to treat me like that! I understand that your boyfrie-" Annabeth cut him off, and had him pinned to the ground, her fist raised and ready to punch him into the next world.

Nico flailed to Percy's left, "Annabeth! Its not his fault! He doesn't know, he doesn't understand okay?"

Percy choked for breath, "Wha...what don't I _understand?"_ the end of his sentence coming out strained as he struggled for more air. Grover glowered at Annabeth before marching over from where he had stood a little distance away his baggy trousers slipping slightly, he tried to shake Annabeth of off Percy who was still looking like a beetroot red puffer fish and his eyes about to pop.

Annabeth snaked away defeated, no, not defeated she just gave up. Her posture became slumped and her face became more closed off than she had been when she arrived. Despite her attack on Percy; he still felt he was to blame. He had known he was provoking a reaction out of her, well a reaction he had gotten.

Annabeth sat hunched over to his right, Nico supporting her as she breathed shakily. "Look, Perry, or Percy. Whatever your name is. I don't think you could understand how me and Jason had each others backs covered. we would always be there for eachother. Look out for one another. Do you know how it tears up my heart that I wasn't there for him during his last hours, I don't think you do..."

Percy gaped at her, "I didn't, I wasn't trying to... Urm, look I'm sorry I offended you but I'm just trying to help. I need to help you find out who did...it... I can't let it haunt me, please."

"Uh, puh-lease, its nowhere near what I feel okay?"

"I'm sorry."

She waved him away without returning his agonised look.

She shuddered before slowly getting to her feet and stalking off, batting away at Nico and Grover who had hovered near her, she whispered something to them and they gave determined nods before returning to Percy who sat fuming on the spoiled grass.

Grover eyed Percy with a closed expression before nodding towards Nico. "There are many things that you don't know but you probably should, okay?"

Percy looked up at the hippy-esque teenager, and inclined his head towards him uncertainly. "Okay, what is it I should know?"

Grover murmured before looking pleadingly up at Nico who sat down next to them both in a huff. Nico started first after a few anxious nudges from Grover.

"Well, I think what Annabeth was referring too is our last case. You see we were investigating an overdose in our year from a student who was usually pretty uptight about that sort of thing... I won't name any names. What happened to them doesn't need to be broadcast... but what I'm trying to say is that Annabeth was also slipped the drugs but with her not knowing - _insert duh from Grover-_ it was to put her of finding out who was supplying the drugs and who had almost killed Pol- that poor person, Jason was able to notice when he noticed one of his roommates taking the stuff. Ambrosia."

Percy gawped.

 _"What?"_

He stuttered again, getting to his feet shakily, his eyes blinking funnily. "Is that partly why she was so hostile? Is it?"

Grover nodded mutely before saying, "She doesn't want it to be back again, it would mean we had made a mistake... that we hadn't shut down the whole source. She doesn't want to admit that the last case we worked on with...him... hadn't been properly closed. That it led to his death when hers was prevented."

Percy nodded, enraptured. "Who did you think it was?"

Nico visibly winced. "We thought it was a guy named Chris..."

Percy's eyebrows went sky-high, "You mean it wasn't him?"

Grover looked at him disbelievingly, and retorted, "Well not if you bring us this packet of it, do you think that the case is closed?"

"No... I suppose not."

Percy opened his mouth again, instantly more questions popping into his head, "So the two cases are connected? If so I think we should do a recon of your entire last case, you start telling me everything about it then we can go from there, right?"

Nico looked up at him from where he had been glancing at his watch. "Wrong. Now we have AP Maths. We need to get going unless we want to be ten minutes late, or miss it entirely."

Percy nodded. "What about Annabeth?"

Grover cracked a small and reluctant smile, "She hardly needs to go, does she? If she turns up, she turns up. We need to talk to her but she needs some time first. The first time we went after her when she was like this she gave me a black eye..."

Nico hurriedly went to correct Grover's slight mess up, "What he means is, she needs to say do some boxing or whatever when she's in this kind of mood. Me and Grover could go to her... but I wouldn't advise you to come along it would prolong the situation and I don't think you can find your way to maths..."

"I can't unfortunately." Percy admitted sheepishly.

Grover nodded and sent Nico a relieved look, "Yeah, I'm going to send Juni a text now. She has a free period so she can go find Annabeth to make sure she's okay... Annabeth always goes to the same place so it shouldn't be too hard to find her..."

They started to stroll back, closer and closer to the school until they spotted the small outside building that was covered in mould. There was a reason the incredibly ugly maths buildings were behind the grand appearance at the front.

Grover had his hands in his trouser pockets. "So, Maths it is then."

Nico groaned in answer, "I guess so, Percy I promise we will tell you more... but later after tea and back in our room, okay?"

Percy shrugged, he needed to know and was hardly going to argue about it anymore considering where that had gotten him last time... "Sure I'm cool with that."


End file.
